Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to communicating in an expanded uplink pilot time slot (UpPTS).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of network access devices (e.g., base stations), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., downlinks, for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., uplinks, for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some wireless communication systems may provide an UpPTS during a portion of a subframe. A UE may transmit pilot signals (or reference signals) to a base station during an UpPTS.